


Psychosexual

by MelanieAreia



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism (OBVIOUSLY), Eat The Rude, F/M, Murder, Sexual acts against a minor, cannibal, eventually smut?, fucked up backstories, men are stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieAreia/pseuds/MelanieAreia
Summary: Violet Darcy suffers from what the medical world knows as nymphomania with just a side order of borderline insanity. However she just happens to be clever enough to hide it from those around her as she remains one of the top students in her class. Her closest friend Clarice Starling suspects nothing but complete normality from her as they reign over their FBI academy peers.When Clarice and Violet are tasked with visiting the infamous Hannibal Lecter under the guise of a world wide survey, while Crawford hopes of getting insight on America's newest serial killer Buffalo Bill, her cover may be blown as the doctor sets his eyes on her.A crazy playing amongst the normal folk, it was purely a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Clarice Starling/Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Inquiries

𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚗? Was it the wit of his mind, or perhaps it may be his ability to slaughter his family with no remorse? The question was something that one could not entirely agree with on any level. For a world based on centuries of patriarchy, a man by definition is a noun used to describe that of an adult human male. Yet to say all human males were inherently men was false. 

A young woman was running in the dark, raven hair seating behind her in a lazily strewn together ponytail, the sound of her feet crunching the fallen leaves across the path being the only thing she could hear. Her gray sweatshirt was the evidence of just how long she had been jogging along the trail. She had no real destination in mind as for the last two weeks this had become a part of her normal morning schedule before her day was set to really begin. The forest was quiet around her, the creatures of the night had begun to return to their homes while those of the day had yet to truly awake from their slumber. This was what she liked on a morning run, it was just her and her thoughts and there was no incessant chatting in the background to distract her from herself. 

Except her peace was not set in stone forever as another pair of running shoes appeared on the trail beside her. Her gaze broke from the line mentally mapped out in front of her, as she looked to her left. It was another woman, this one she knew, however it did not particularly bother her that she had caught up with her on her training. 

"Good Morning Darcy." The brown haired woman greeted at she kept pace with the other, she noted that her hair was to short to all be contained in the pony tail she had slipped it into. 

"Starling." Was her only acknowledgement, but Clarice knew that was all she was going to receive. Violet had never been a talkative person, something that she could appreciate just the same. There was never a reason to force conversation amongst themselves. 

They continued through the trail in silence in their matching FBI Academy sweatshirts, but still keeping each other company just the same. This was why the two woman had become rather good friends they respected each other's boundaries and kept the other in check as the top students in their class their ambitions were pretty much completely aligned.

They wanted to make something in a man's world, while trying to forget their own origins on how they got to be where they were today. As they came up to one of the last obstacles on the trail, a wall of rope they would have to climb in order to get to the other side their staggering jog evidence that their bodies were growing tired. Still they powered through and would have in fact finished in perhaps record time as they came up to the line of logs to jump over. Violet found it easy to keep up pace with Clarice, until a voice was calling out to them. 

"Starling! Darcy!" The voice was familiar, and as they both came to a halt in their runs, breathing heavy as they turned around, they found their instructor Davidson approaching them both. 

"Crawford wants to see you both in his office." Davidson explained, while Clarice nodded her head. 

"Thank you, Sir. Come on." She waved for Violet to follow her as they jogged off the trail and back towards headquarters to see just what it was Crawford wanted from them today. He rarely called for both of them at the same time. In fact he was prone to call on Violet and hadn't actually ever requested to see Clarice. He knew who she was of course, he had been the one to introduce them to each other. The only reason he ever approached Violet was for the sole reason that Jack Crawford was the reason she had gotten into the academy in the first place. He had been the one to ignite her desire to become an FBI agent and the first man she had ever truly trusted with her life. 

They passed by fellow peers as they made their way through the building, they were more inclined to speak to Clarice directly while merely greeting Violet only in passing. Still she didn't mind, she preferred when people knew when to leave her alone. Eventually after passing aquaintances and a couple walls of wanted posters, and the lower they got into the building they finally made it to the Behavioral Science Department. They paused in the doorway of Fuller's office where he was currently speaking with another officer, he paused to look up at the two women.

"Looking for Crawford? He'll be back in a few you can both go wait in his office." He stated, following the instructions Crawford had given him when he had left. 

"Thank you." Violet smiled as they made their way further down the hall where Crawford's empty office awaited them. She studied the small space around her it was cluttered with countless papers and photos of what she knew to be a part of the investigation into finding Buffalo Bill. He was the latest and newest great American seriel killer. She wondered if this was why they were being requested. Of course as ambitious little students and as roommates Clarice and her had had countless discussions on their thoughts on the case. They had varying opinions but they concluded to the same thing. 

The two women found themselves studying the wall in front of Crawford's desk, where an evidence board had begun to be haphazardly constructed. There were newer pieces that had changed since they had discovered the latest victim just a few days ago. The images would terrify an average person but by in this stage her life Violet had been desensitized to such acts of mutulation. Clarice however had not but she easily masked the nauseous twisting around in her stomach. 

𝙱𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝙵𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚑 

A newspaper article stuck out amongst the gruesome crime scene photos, the immortalization of his existence into the world. 

"Starling, Darcy." Crawford announced his arrival by greeting the two bright young women, "Good morning." 

"Good morning, Mr. Crawford." Clarice greeted back, as she watched him make his way to his desk, sifting through a stack of papers, before taking off his suit jacket. Violet noted that it must not have been just from their run, it was rather room in such a small space.

"Sorry to pull you guys off of the course at such short notice. Your intstructors tell me you're doing well. Top quarter of your class the both of you." Jack offered praise causing Clarice to smile. It of course was all she strived for was to be recognized for all of her hard work. 

"I hope so. They haven't posted any grades yet." Clarice shrugged, her pride swallowed by the timidness of her high respects of Jack Crawford. 

"Don't be so humble, she's better than even me" Violet nudged the girl, chuckling at the faint red that appeared on her face. These were the two people she trusted the most it was easy to be more outgoing when it was just them.

"Well a job's come up and I thought about you, Violet of course highly recommending it when we spoke the other day. Well it's not a job, really," He paused as he took a seat behind his desk thinking of a better way to phrase what he wanted them to do, "It's more of an interesting errand. Sit down." 

Carefully they took their seats across from Crawford. Clarice and Jack talked amongst themselves for a moment, before he went back to addressing the both of them.

"You see, We're reviewing all the serial killers now in custody, for a psycho-behavioral profile. It could be a real help in unsolved cases," Again he was sifting through the stacks of papers in front of him as he continued to speak, "Most of them have been happy to talk to us," He paused as he looked back up at them "Do either of you spook easily?"

"Not yet, Sir." 

"I'll have to say no as well." 

"See the one we want most refuses to cooperate. I want you to go after him again today in the asylum." 

"And who's the subject?" Clarice inquired. Violet already had an idea of who, but Jack confirmed her thoughts.

"The psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter." The name would have spooked anyone else, as Jack studied them for their reactions. 

"Hannibal the Cannibal." The words left her mouth before she could think about it, the familiar headlines came to mind at the mention of the infamous doctor.

"I'm not expecting him to talk to you, he's a very difficult man, but I at least have to say we tried," Clarice straightened her posture as she listened to Crawford, "So if he won't cooperate I want just straight reporting. How's he look? How's his cell look? Is he sketching, drawing? If he is, what's he sketching?" Violet nodded along as she listened. This couldn't be that hard of a task, although it was questionable why Crawford was assigning it to two students, top of the class or not. 

"Here's a dossier on Lecter," Sitting up in his chair he set a thick stack of papers in front of them, "A copy of our questionnaire and special I.D.'s for you." The black wallets containing the 'fake' FBI I.D's were the evidence that Jack had in fact been planning this it had most likely not planned to take no for an answer on this request, "Have your memo on my desk by 0800 Wednesday." 

"Okay." Was the meek response Clarice could come up with as she stood up, collecting the various papers handed to them. 

"I don't understand," Violet's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her official 'fake' I.D., "Where the hell did you get this picture?" She flipped it around to show Crawford. Also why was he being so pushy about this situation? He hadn’t appeared this urgent when he had brought it up to her yesterday where she had recommended Clarice. 

"I suggest you get going with Starling, Ms. Darcy." Was Crawford's retort to her inquiry, of course he worked for the FBI he could get any pictures he wanted. 

"Excuse me, sir," Clarice spoke up her own question popping into her head, "But why the urgency? Lecter's been in prison for so many years now. Is there some connection between him and Buffalo Bill maybe?" Perhaps this was why Clarice was the top student in the academy. Her perception was unbeatable. 

"I wish there were." Crawford lied easily enough, "I want your full attention, Starling. Darcy don't turn away this is for you too. Be very careful with Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Chilton at the asylum will go over all the physical procedures used with him. Do not deviate from them for any reason whatsoever, and you are to tell him nothing personal. Believe me you don't want Hannibal Lecter inside your head. Just do your job, but never forget what he is." His voice was low and filled with warning, but Violet could not help but think that was she much different than Hannibal Lecter in that sense? 

"Thank you sir, we'll be careful." With that they were dismissed and left to return to the locker room where they quickly changed back into their normal attire. Violet slipping back into her black suit and blazer easily a pair of black kitten heels and sheer tights completing it. Her black curls tamed into a tight bun. Clarice in the end had offered they take her car to the hospital. Giving Violet time to skim through the dossier Crawford had given them, discussing certain aspects of it with Clarice. Of course Violet knew more about Lecter than most as his case had always been an interest to her, in her mind it was like she was about to meet a celebrity. 

Why would Jack Crawford make the decision to send two trainee’s to convince Hannibal Lecter to fill out a survey? It hadn’t made any sense when he had spoken with her yesterday, and it didn’t make sense now as Clarice drove towards Baltimore. They didn’t speak much considering there wasn’t much to speak about, it was just her merely mentioning lines she found important in the dossier on Lecter.

Her only worry now however was,

Would Hannibal Lecter be able to see the monster inside of her too?


	2. Meetings

Violet had never felt so inclined to kill a man in public so strongly before. Except before he had even opened his mouth to speak, she was instantly displeased with Dr. Chilton. She didn't like the way he was eyeing Clarice especially knowing just how uncomfortable things like this made her. 

"Oh he's a monster, pure psychopath," Chilton raved as he leered at the women in front of him. He made no gesture to hide his perversion while Violet attempted to remain professional, "It's so rare to catch one alive." There was no way this man was hoping to help Lecter if not just probe and prod him like a lab rat. Although if what she had heard about the Doctor was true, it was more likely that Chilton was the lab rat it didn't matter who was behind the cell and who wasn't, "From a research point of view Lecter is our most prized asset." Violet did not appreciate anyone who were meant to help people, believing that they could claim their patients as trophies. 

The two women stood in front of a Chilton's desk, ignoring his earlier request for them to both take a seat. Neither of them wanted to spend more time around this man then they had too. At the very least Violet could appreciate that it was both her and Clarice here who knew what he would have attempted to do if one of them had come alone. 

"You know, we get a lot of detectives but I can't ever remember one as attractive. Yet now we get two," Clarice looked embarrassed while Violet's gaze narrowed as she glared at the man, "Will you be in Baltimore overnight? Because this can be quiet a fun town if you have the right guide."

"I don't find that request amusing in the slightest Dr. Chilton. We are simply here to speak with Dr. Lecter." Violet spoke sharply as she stared the older man down. The man's confidence quickly shrunk down as he coughed awkwardly, grabbing his card of his desk before standing up. 

"Let's get this done with then." Violet smiled kindly as she followed Dr. Chilton. Quickly offering Clarice her hand, giving it a squeeze in comfort as they left the office. 

"We've tried to study him, of course, but he's much too sophisticated for the standard tests," Chilton walked briskly through the main office no one seemed to pay them any mind as they worked away privately in their own spaces. Violet was half tempted to grab the man by the back of his suit jacket to make him slow down, her only reason to stay holding Clarice's hand now was that if she were to let go she was in fear they would loose track of her, "Oh my does he hate us! He thinks I'm his nemesis." To be fair if Chilton were her doctor she would come to believe the same.

"Crawford's very clever isn't he? Using you two." Chilton laughed as they came to a seemingly endless flight of stairs. 

"What do you mean sir?" Clarice ever so polite with her pleasantries even if these lustful men would never willingly give her the same treatment. Perhaps it was the smother hospitality in her after all. 

"Pretty women to turn him on. I don't believe Lecter's ever seen a woman in eight years," The stairs finally ended, opening up to a basement like hallway as Chilton continued to talk, "And oh are you ever his taste, so to speak." The man seemed far to amused by his own attempts at a joke.

"We graduate from UVA, Doctor, it is not a charm school." 

"Good then you should be able to remember the rules." Chilton stated his face grave, and Violet was briefly alerted to the sounds of gurgled struggling as she turned her head to see two guards struggling with a patient, perhaps prisoner would be a better alternative. They much rather could have entered a prison than a hospital from the way it looked around her. Especially as they were walked through a white bricked hallway with various cell like doors watched by guards, " Do not touch the glass. Do not approach the glass. You pass him nothing but soft paper. No pencils or pens. No staples or paper clips on his paper. Use the sliding food carrier. No exceptions. If he attempts to pass you anything, do not accept it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Both women chorused as they came to a red cell block door.

"I'm going to show you why we insist on such precautions. On the afternoon of July 8, 1981, he complained of chest pains and was take to the dispensary. His mouthpiece and restraints were removed for an EKG. When the nurse leaned over him he did this to her." Chilton explained, reaching into his suit jacket to pull out a small photo. Clarice physically paled. Violet did not understand what else they would have expected from Hannibal the Cannibal.

"The doctors managed to reset her jaw, more or less save one of her eyes. His pulse never got above 85, even when he ate her tongue. I keep him in here." They red cell door slid open for them, leaving the trio basked in an eerie red light when Violet spoke up. 

"Doctor, if Lecter feels that you are his enemy, then maybe we'll have more luck if we go in by ourselves. What do you think?" Violet smiled, batting her eyes as she looked up at the doctor, she would not have the past she did if she didn't know how to woo a man do get what she wanted. Chilton glanced behind him where a door had been opened by a dark skinned man dressed in white scrubs and a lab coat.

"You might have suggested this in my office and saved me the time." Chilton stated, his voice cold not at all as suggestive as it had been earlier on their brisk journey to the darkest part of the hospital. 

"Yes maybe but then we would have missed the pleasure of your company, sir." He offered her no further words as he looked at the dark skinned man again.

"When they're finished bring them out." His face held no further amusement towards Violet as he walked past them. Violet and Clarice were ushered into the small room, lazily painted a stark white where a serious of small television screens displayed different angels from various cameras. 

"Hi I'm Barney." The man who had opened the door for them greeted, "He told you don't get near the glass."

"Yes he did, Clarice Starling."

"Violet Darcy." They both took turns introducing themselves and shaking Barney's hand.

"Nice to meet you Clarice, Violet. You can hang your coats up here if you'd like." He offered, moving around them with a set of keys jingling in his hands as he unlocked the last of the cell block doors that kept them separated from the infamous Hannibal Lecter finally Violet let go of Clarice's hand so they could hang up their coats, and then walking through the open door, "He's past the others. The last cell. Keep to the right." Was Barney's final warning to the two young academy students, "I put out some chairs for you."

"Come on they can see us on the cameras we'll be fine." Violet offered her encouragement, taking the other woman's hand in hers. It wasn't as though they were about to walk down the hall where they house their most notorious patients, behind bars or not to any sane person the walk to the end of the hall was nerve wracking. It was the last cell before Lecter's that they faced any sort of issues past lustful leers from mentally unstable men who had most likely hadn't had any sort of sexual contact besides their own hands in years. 

The man was clearly crazed as he jumped off his bed, climbing on his cell door as he stared at the two women, "I can smell your cunt." He hissed at them. They ignored him of course as the sight of the glass wall that made up Lecter's cell came into view. There were two metal fold out chairs sitting a good distance away from it. 

Then there stood Dr. Hannibal Lecter, standing there with all the patience in the world as he smiled at the two women in greeting. Of course he knew they had been coming, "Good morning." Surprising to Violet, Clarice stepped forward in front of her.

"Dr. Lecter, my name is Clarice Starling. This is my partner Violet Darcy, May we speak with you?" Clarice asked, not noticing how Hannibal's gaze stayed focused on Violet now behind her. 

"You're Jack Crawford's aren't you?" He asked. 

"We are yes."

"May I see your credentials?" 

"Certainly." Clarice agreed, as both women pulled out their official 'fake' I.D.'s holding them up in the air for Hannibal to see.

"Closer please," His tone was almost teasing as if there was a joke there they weren't getting, "Closer." They took steps towards the glass as did Hannibal as he read the I.D.'s 

"They expire in one week. You aren't real FBI are you?" Was Crawford stupid that he thought Hannibal wouldn't notice or did he do it intentionally, Violet wasn't sure but she would definitely be hounding Jack about it next time she saw him.

"We're still in training, at the Academy." Clarice explained, there as no getting around it now. Hannibal looked almost offended.

"Jack Crawford sent trainees to me?" He questioned, noticing the defensive look that crossed Clarice's face, however Violet beat her to it. 

"Yes we're students, top of our class actually. We're here to learn from you." Violet felt it almost necessary to defend herself against the Doctor, as if being a trainee would make either of them stupid. Crawford would not have sent either of them if that were the case, "Maybe you can decide for yourself whether or not I'm qualified enough to do that."

"That is rather slippery of you Agent Darcy, sit please." They both felt more compelled to accept the suggestion from Hannibal then they had from Chilton. 

"Now then, tell me. What did Miggs say to you. Multiple Miggs in the next room. He hissed at you. What did he say?" He eyed Clarice for the answer, so Violet stayed quiet even though she didn't want to as her friend looked uncomfortable to have to repeat those words.

"He said, I can smell your cunt." 

"I see. I myself cannot," Hannibal stated, standing taller as he sniffed the air, "You use Evyan skin cream, both of you. And sometimes you wear L'air du Temps, but not today. You live together." Lecter concluded smiling at the two. They smelled to similar, stood to close to just be considered partners, they knee each other better past the definition of coworkers. 

"Did you do all these drawings, Doctor?" Clarice changed the subject as her eyes landed on a detailed sketch of a serious of buildings along the wall. Hannibal seemed okay enough to accept this change as he followed her gaze.

"Ah, that is the Duomo seen from the Belvedere. You know Florence?" There were many more sketches thrown almost strategically a top the table, Violet had never seen works so beautiful before. It made her wish that she did in fact know Florence. 

"All that detail from memory, sir?" Clarice asked, clearly not as mesmerized by the drawings as her friend. 

"Memory, Agent Starling, is what I have instead of a view." 

"They're very beautiful memories Doctor." Violet found the words leaving her mouth before she could catch herself, after all she was a rather guarded woman and would like to think she wouldn't be caught so easily. Except as she caught his eyes there was the obvious sign of what she had been afraid of, he knew. 

"Thank you Agent Darcy." Hannibal smiled at her, until Clarice broke the silence that fell around them as she flipped through the papers in her lap. 

"Perhaps you'd care to lend us your view on this questionnaire, sir." Violet turned away to collect herself, since when did she have the ability to blush? 

"No, no, no, no, no," Hannibal tutted, "You were doing fine. You had been courteous and receptive to courtesy. You had been established with the embarrassing truth about Miggs. And now this ham-handed segue into your questionnaire. It won't do." 

"I'm only asking you to look at this, Doctor. Either you will or you won't," Clarice shrugged trying to pass off as indifferent to the situation.

"Yeah, Jack Crawford must be very busy indeed, if he is recruiting help from the student body. Busy hunting that new one, Buffalo Bill," Both women sat up straighter their interest piqued by the mere mention of the newest serial killer case, "What a naught boy he is. Do you know why he's called Buffalo Bill? Please tell me, the newspapers won't say."

"Well it started as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said, this one likes to skin his humps." Clarice explained, hoping to be able to speak about her thoughts on the case, instead Hannibal turned to face Violet. 

"Why do you think he removes their skins, Agent Darcy? Enthrall me with your acumen."

"It excites him I suppose, most serial killers can't help themselves but to keep some sort of trophy from their victims."

"I didn't"

"No. No, you ate yours I think that may be deemed a trophy of its own." Violet mused as she stared at him, Hannibal stayed quiet for a moment. Contemplating something perhaps before he spoke again. 

"You send that through now," Clarice stood to put the survey through the food tray but Hannibal stopped her, "No I would like Agent Darcy to do it." 

The shorter woman looked at Violet who only offered a small nod to her before taking the stack of paper. There wasn't much in ways if negotiation anyway and it was an easy enough request to fulfill. Hannibal's body stayed were it was as she stood up, the sound of her heels echoing through the hall, but his eyes followed her every move as she opened the sliding tray. He did not move until she had returned to her seat. Clarice looked satisfied enough as she fidgeted in her seat as she watched Doctor Lecter now with the survey in his hands. 

"Oh Agent Darcy, you think you can dissect me with this blunt little tool?" He was obviously amused with what ever was written within the survey, Violet wished she had read it on the drive here. Hannibal's dossier however had been far mire interesting in the moment.

"No, we just though your knowledge-" She tried to attempt a bluff Clarice ready to join in.

"You're so ambitious aren't you? You know what you look like to me, with your nice clothes and cheap perfume? You look just one step away from the whores in the slums but with a little taste who thinks if she waves a nice shiny badge then maybe it would make all the nasty dark monsters in the closet go away. Your far to hopeful to open your legs to ever make a good detective aren't you Agent Darcy?" 

"Doctor Lecter if you could please-" Clarice came to her friends defense succeeding then to only bring Lecter's perceptive retaliation onto herself. 

"You look like a rube. A well scrubbed hustling rube. Good nutrition has given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation away from being poor white trash yourself. That accent you've tried so desperately to shed pure West Virginia. What does your father do? Is he a coal miner? Does he stink of the lamp? And oh how the boys found you, all those sticky fumbling in the back seat of cars, while you could only dream of getting out, getting anywhere getting all the way to the FBI."

"You see a lot Doctor. But are you strong enough to point that high-powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Maybe you're afraid to." The brunette argued back, both alight with a sense of anger. Hannibal stalked back towards the sliding tray, setting the unfinished survey down before slamming it back through causing both Clarice and Violet to jump in their seats. 

"A census-taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some favs beans and a nice Chianti," Clarice stared in horror, perhaps from the causality the statement was said, or perhaps the fact that it was truth truth. In the end maybe it was both, "You fly back to school now little Starling," 

He had turned away walking further back into the cell, telling them that he was through with speaking with them. Again why would Crawford send trainee's to speak with Hannibal Lecter. They stood together, Violet offering to carry Clarice's briefcase. 

"Goodbye Doctor Lecter." Violet offered a final courtesy, even if he called her a whore, before following Clarice out down the hall. It was a disturbance in Migg's cell once again that caused an issue. He was naked on the bed moaning about something, groaning in what sounded like pain.

"I bit my wrist so I can die," He bent his head back to watch them walk, "Look at the blood!" Violet saw no blood as he yelled, until something warm was flung at her face, a substance she had grown up to be familiar with. Clarice gasped in shock as it hit her.

"Miggs! You stupid fuck!" One of the men yelled from inside his cell, Miggs was hysterical with laughter as the others became erratic with their yelling. 

"Agent Starling! Agent Darcy come back!" Hannibal yelled for them, Clarice rushing forward to meet the doctor who had pushed himself up agains the glass, "I would not have had that happen to you. Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me." 

"Then do this test for me!" Clarice demanded. 

"No but I will make you happy. I will give you a chance for what you love most." 

"And what is that Doctor?

"Advancement of course. Listen carefully. Look deep within yourself Clarice Starling. Go seek out Miss Mofet an old patient M-o-f-e-t. Go now I don't think Miggs could manage again quiet so soon, even though he is crazy."

"Doctor." She attempted to say something, to attempt some kind of argument. 

"Go now!" Hannibal screamed suddenly, as Violet pulled her away from the glass clutching her hand in her own as they ran down the short hall of cells. 

"And do be careful where you put yourself Agent Darcy!" Was the last thing she heard as the cell block doors open to let them out of that hell. They did not look back, not even as they burst through a side door that led them outside towards the visitors parking lot.

“That was real fucked.” Clarice exclaimed as she rubbed at her face furiously, Violet however was far more intrigued by the cum on her fingers, “If Crawford asks me to ever do this again I’m telling him no.” She ranted all the way back to her car, as Violet licked her hand, it was salty but not unpleasant she thought, as she walked behind Clarice. She found the woman’s frazzled state both amusing and rather cute in the end. Perhaps coming here hadn’t been all that bad for her, she definitely had some ideas on what to do next after this.


End file.
